1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an image capturing system and an image capturing method for capturing an image, and to a program used by the image capturing system.
2. Related Art
An endoscope apparatus is known that creates a fluorescent observation image using (i) an image signal of a subject captured by an image capturing means when a light source irradiates the subject with illumination light and (ii) an image signal of a subject captured by an image capturing means when a light source irradiates the subject with excitation light, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-79568. A known electronic endoscope includes a plurality of light receiving elements arranged in a matrix on a single semiconductor substrate, and is provided with a solid image capturing element on a tip thereof that can obtain visible light image information and fluorescent light image information, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-329583.
The endoscope apparatus describe above has image capturing elements that receive light in a narrow band arranged separately from image capturing elements that receive light in a broad band. The electronic endoscope described above has light receiving elements that receive visible light provided separately from light receiving elements that receive phosphorescent light. Therefore, neither the endoscope apparatus nor the electronic endoscope can obtain a visible light image and a phosphorescent light image with high resolution.